


Purely Platonic. Probably.

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Fluff Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, RvB Fluff Week, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason that Dexter Grif and Dick Simmons were in the same bed, and that Simmons was dosing off with his head on Grif's chest was to keep warm. Body heat. Obviously. What other reason could there possibly be? None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Platonic. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Grimmons - "Look man, cuddling for warmth has no shame, stop smirking Bitters, there is nothing going on here."

They were cuddling for warmth. Not because they found the human contact comforting. Like when they were having bad days and were unsure if getting the rest of their team back from the Feds was actually something that they were capable of doing. No.

And they _definitely_ didn't cuddle simply because they liked it. And each other. No way.

The only reason that Dexter Grif and Dick Simmons were in the same bed, and that Simmons was dosing off with his head on Grif's chest was to keep warm. Body heat. Obviously. What other reason could there possibly be? None.

And the urge that Grif had to run his fingers through Simmons' hair was purely platonic. Probably. Possibly. Not even a little bit. And yet, that was the lie Grif told Simmons the first time.

"Look man, cuddling for warmth has no shame."

"I am not getting into bed with you."

"Fine. Freeze to death. You were the one complaining about being cold. All I did was offer a solution."

Simmons suffered in silence for about a minute before grumbling "Move over." and climbing in.

Each time after that took even less convincing. Neither of the reds were willing to admit it, but they both knew why.

Eventually one of them was going to have to make the next move, and Grif's fingertips really wanted it to be him.

Just as he was about to, Grif heard a snort. Turning his head in the direction of the offending sound, Grif was met by the unwelcome sight of his lieutenant.

"Stop smirking Bitters, there is nothing going on here."

"I totally called it. Palomo owes me twenty bucks."

"Nothing is going on," Grif repeated.

"No, nothing at all. Just you and your boyfriend snuggling. It is simultaneously really boring and nauseatingly adorable. Good gossip though."

"Don't you dare tell anyone," Grif threatened as Bitters laughed and walked away.

Naturally, Bitters told everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt for fluff week, I am   
> my-nerdy-shiny-self   
> over on tumblr.


End file.
